


let the tv be our stars

by lowkeyamen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut, Songfic, its a good song tho, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Who said unbroken happiness is a bore?
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	let the tv be our stars

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY TEN DAY!  
> so this wasnt the ten fic i had planned, but life and 4 very loud and demanading children got in the way so,,,this will have to do for now! hopefully i can finish my other fic another time :(
> 
> this is a sognfic - idk how much ppl like those, but, this is probably my favourite song ever and the lyrics are super nice so!!! hopefully?? ppl my like it
> 
> ion square by bloc party (yes thats where i got the name for my fic ion square from). it's just so omg beautiful like we don't need to get wasted and be spontaneous anymore we have each other and maybe thats boring but WHO CARES its so fucking ometic i l u v
> 
> here is the link if u wanna listen to the song!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZWJpMasIvo

_ion square, perspex swings_

_i breathe out, you breathe in_

Sicheng inhaled. 

Mango and coconut. Ten's shampoo. The one that smelled so good Ten didn't really care that it did absolutely nothing for his colour damaged hair. No matter how many times Sicheng pointed out maybe he should do something about it. 

The elder was sprawled out across him, head tucked under Sicheng's chin, their breathing synchronised. 

_permanent midnight_

_our love, our love_

Sicheng loved nights. He always had. But he was pretty sure he preferred them now. He would take Ten snuggled into his side, arm draped loosely over his waist, nose whistling lightly as he slept beside him over staggering around off his face at 4am any day. 

Ten stirred in his arms, Sicheng smiled gently at the soft whining noises his boyfriend always made when he woke up.

"What time's it?"

"Just after midnight."

_how we've come to depend_

_on each other to the end_

_the space between us has disappeared_

_you finish my, you finish my words for me_

Ten tilted his head to look up at the brunette, his dark hair all mussed up on one side.

Sicheng surveyed his boyfriend's face; his soft cheeks, the slight tan of his skin, his delicate pink lips settled into a gentle smile, his dark, catlike eyes, framed with long eyelashes and smudged eyeliner he couldn't really be bothered to take off after getting in from work. He hummed slightly as Ten's hand skimmed over his bare torso, arm wrapping tighter around him. He rubbed small circles into the elder's shoulder blades with the pads of his fingers.

They fit together perfectly. It was a cliché, but they really were like two pieces of a puzzle. They needed one another. Sicheng wasn't sure what it was like to be without Ten anymore. They were a part of each other.

It had been seven years. Seven years since he met Ten. Seven years since their first drunken kiss in that grimy club. An extrovert and an introvert-come-extrovert once he'd had a few tequilas in him, often fighting for attention, raised decibels, the wild nights they spent together, the parties, the alcohol, the drugs, the arrests. He couldn't believe he would ever be happy with something like this. Something so… Quiet. But Ten changed all that. They had matured, he guessed.

"Happy anniversary, baby." Ten smiled reaching up to press a chaste kiss to Sicheng's lips.

_i remember how it began_

Sicheng's head was spinning. He'd had far too many shots. 

Pink. White. Blue. Red. 

He could barely make out any faces among the flashing lights as he swayed to the music. He had no idea where his friends had disappeared to. His vision was hazy as he stumbled into someone.

"Hey!" That someone elbowed him in the ribs. "You spilled my fucking drink."

"Woah." Sicheng's eyes fell on the short blonde glaring up at him. At least he thought he was blonde, his hair had a tint of baby blue, but he wasn't sure if that was just from the lighting. "Cute."

Sicheng clamped his jaw shut. That was meant to be a thought not said out loud. 

The blonde's expression softened. "You think I'm cute, huh?" His index finger hooked in between the buttons of Sicheng's shirt. "Then you can buy me another drink."

He was still surprised he didn't fall over as Ten dragged him to the bar. Getting drunk when your limbs were as long as Sicheng's was always a problem, he was rarely in control. 

He couldn't take his eyes off Ten as the elder danced around him. The way his hips moved, his fingers running through his hair, how he pressed up against Sicheng, arms looped around the taller boy’s waist, encouraging him to sway along to the beat. 

"You have pretty lips."

"What?" He could barely make out what Ten was saying over the loud bass of the club. 

"I said, you have pretty lips!" Ten rose up on his toes, voice raised just as the music died down a little. He giggled to himself softly as a few pairs of eyes fell on them, the tips of Sicheng's ears reddening. 

He lunged forwards, wanting to know if Sicheng's lips felt as good as they looked. They did. He liked the way the small metal ball above Sicheng's Cupid's bow felt against his skin. He tasted a little like tequila, but Ten didn't mind; he probably tasted like rum anyway. He whimpered, jaw dropping without Sicheng even having to ask for an entrance as long fingers tangled in his hair. 

Sicheng's head was swimming, and he was pretty sure it wasn't just because of how much he had drank. He moaned lowly as mental clinked against his teeth. He had always had a thing for piercings, Ten was no exception. 

"Ten!"

It ended all too quickly as one of Ten's friends called for him; clearly he had gotten separated from his friends too. His mind was hazy, a mixture of alcohol and...lust? Love at first sight? No that was crazy, there was no way something like that existed. He barely registered what was happening as Ten pushed the sleeve of his shirt up, revealing his forearm. He had no idea what Ten was doing scrawling on his arm in liquid eyeliner, but he hoped it wouldn't rub off before he had sobered up the next day. 

And then he was gone. Pulled back through the crowd of people by what Sicheng could only assume was his friend. He hoped it was his friend. What if it was his boyfriend? 

He couldn't see Ten anymore, and he wasn't in any fit state to look for the other. Or any of his friends for that matter. He made his way out of the club, just about managing to flag down a taxi and get himself home. He wished his eyes would focus properly so he could decipher what the black marks on his arm were. 

_so many great days in a row_

_barefoot on bishopsgate_

_trying to find blake's grave_

The next day he figured out it was Ten's phone number. It took him a while to muster up the courage to dial the faded numbers, but he had never regretted it since. 

Ten was exactly what he needed. Sicheng had finally met his match. Someone to challenge him. Someone to push him out of his comfort zone. Someone to go out with for a casual drink and come home four days later after a spontaneous trip to Amsterdam. Someone to mill around the city with. Someone to fuck. Someone to cause trouble with. Someone to find new interests with. Someone to fall in love with. 

It didn't take long. For him to fall in love. For Ten to move in. After only a couple of weeks Sicheng wasn't sure he could bare waking up without him, or Ten waking up with anyone else.

_if we could stay like this in a silver foil_

_trapped in amber for a life_

_permanent midnight_

_our love, our love_

"Happy anniversary, Baobei."

He really didn't know when they became _'anniversary'_ people. When they preferred spending time with one another, just lying in bed instead of partying until they got bored and Ten finding himself pinned to the bathroom wall of some dingy club screaming Sicheng's name. When they were younger he lived for the nights. Wished they'd never end. He still felt the same, but for completely different reasons. 

_i carry your heart here with me_

_i carry it in my heart_

_i carry your heart with me_

_i carry it in my heart_

Ten's fingers ghosted over the constellation of dots and stars inked into Sicheng's skin, on the left side of his chest, just above his heart. Pisces. Ten's star sign. He had a matching Scorpio one in the exact same place.

He smiled to himself as he remembered getting them. One night in Ibiza, on Ten's 25th birthday, they staggered into some tattoo parlour. Their parents had been getting on at them; Ten's sister was engaged, and they didn't see why the two of them weren't thinking about their future in the same way. But that just wasn't them. They didn't need rings or big family gatherings with expensive suits and flowers and vows. It all just seemed like a waste of money, something for their parents to show off to old friends. They didn't need some piece of paper to prove they were in love, they already knew they were. It didn't matter to them who else knew.

That's where the tattoos came from. They were private, intimate, in a place only one another would see. They didn't have an obvious meaning to most people. It was just for them.

_who said unbroken happiness_

_is a bore, is a bore?_

_who said it, my love? i don't mind it_

_anymore, anymore_

Ten was known as a party animal throughout his youth. He would skip school, sneak into pubs and clubs, go home with men twice his age. If anyone would have told 20 year old Ten that he would spend his nights curled up in the arms of the same man he'd been with for seven years watching period dramas and reminiscing about their day at work; he would have laughed in their face. Back then, that was his idea of hell. Being boring was his idea of hell.

But was it really that boring? Being in love with one man? Wanting to spend as much time as possible with that one man? Even if that time mainly involved just lying around doing nothing?

He wasn't so sure it was anymore. He never felt bored with Sicheng. He felt happy, happier than he ever imagined anyone could feel. How could that be boring? If anything, it got to the point where getting smashed every night became boring. 

Not remembering things became boring. Why would he want that when he could remember every waking minute with the man he loved instead? Even if those minutes weren't filled with as much adventure anymore. He didn't need adrenaline or the sights of another city to keep him going these days. 

All he needed was Sicheng. 

_and i reach out a hand over your side of the bed_

_pull that blanket over your shoulders exposed to the night_

_and the hunger of those early years will never return_

_but i don't mind, i don't mind_

It was weird. They were both two of the loudest people they knew when they were in company. Sicheng's raucous laughter would accompany Ten's quick wit. It was something everyone always commented on. They were the life and soul of the party, even if the parties they attended these days were less sambuca shots, ecstasy and dancing and more red wine and cheeseboards.

But when it was just the two of them, they were more than happy to lie in a comfortable silence. They didn't need to constantly keep talking to one another. It wasn't like they didn't have anything to talk about anymore, it just wasn't necessary. There was nothing he loved more than absentmindedly playing guitar, head rested in Sicheng's lap as the younger thumbed through a magazine.

He never imagined it would be like this between them.

He had loved his life when he was younger. He had loved waking up with a dull pain in his lower back and a pounding in his head. He had loved the numbing sensation of snorting cocaine. He had loved dancing til the sun came up. He had loved dealing with hangovers by getting even more drunk the next morning.

But now...it was something he didn't even think about. He had no interest in that. He didn't yearn for the good old days at all.

_cause i love my mind when i'm fucking you_

_slowed down to a crawl_

_years of crime and the bread line_

_have not at all dimmed your shine_

Ten gasped as Sicheng moved inside him, eyes fluttering shut as he whispered out the younger's name.

Even this wasn't boring to them; taking it slow. Gone were the days of Ten pouncing on Sicheng as soon as the younger got home. Gone were the sneaky handjobs under tables. Gone were the lovebites and handcuffs and chokers. Gone was the daily fucking.

Sicheng couldn't actually remember the last time they were this intimate; there was once a time where that was mainly how they communicated, through fucking. But now, it just wasn't necessary anymore. Sure, they still made love, they still had sex, Sicheng still found Ten insatiable. But it wasn't the main focus of their relationship.

Sicheng moaned as Ten's legs tightened around his waist, pulling him in closer, their chests flush against one another, breath heavy, skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat as moved in tandem.

Even after everything, he still adored Ten. Even after that time they were both thrown in the back of a police car when Ten convinced him they should steal the takings from their local pub's till. Even after that huge argument that almost brought them to breaking point. Even after being evicted from their first flat together due to skipping paying rent for almost three months. Even through all the shitty jobs and overdrafts and microwave meals back when they could barely afford to eat. Ten was still perfect to him, he still shone.

Everything seemed to slow down as Ten's eyes locked on his own. His eyelids were heavy, irises dark, swimming with something he recognised. It wasn't lust or passion like it would have been in the past. He was fairly certain it was love. 

_so let's stay in, let the sofa be our car_

They didn't need the road trips or spontaneous excursions. 

_let's stay in, let the tv be our stars_

They didn't need the romantic picnics that turned into late night stargazing. 

_i found my dancing shoes but they don't fit_

They didn't need the clubs where they spent their youth; where they met. 

_all the bright lights they do is bore me_

They didn't need Paris or New York or Tokyo. 

_they bore me_

They didn't need the sloppy public displays of affection strewn across social media.

_they bore me_

All they needed was each other. 

_i carry your heart here with me_

_i carry it in my heart_

_i carry your heart with me_

_i carry it in my heart_

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) or send me any questions etc on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen)  
> thank u for reading!


End file.
